Larry Fessenden
Larry Fessenden (1963 - ) Director/producer Film Deaths *''Habit'' (Video, 1982) [Sam]: Bitten to death by a vampire and falls to his death through the window. *''Habit'' (1997) [Sam]: Bitten in the throat by a vampire and falls to his death (off-camera) as he tried to escape through the window. *''Amc Movie Network'' (Short, 1998) [The Man]: Murdered (off-screen). *''The Paperboy'' (Short, 1998) [The Man]: Died of a head trauma by a clock to throw the window by a woman. *''Session 9 (2001) ''[Craig McManus]: Stabbed in the left eye by Peter Mullan with an orbitoclast. *''The Roost'' (2005) [Tow Truck Driver]: Killed by bats. *''The Last Winter ''(2006)'' [''Charles Foster]: Burned to death in a plane crash. *''Automatons'' (2006) [Enemy Guard]: Accidentally impaled through the mouth when he throw a robot to kill. *''Mullberry Street'' (2006) [Man behind the gate]: Devoured by zombies. *''The Hunter'' (Short, 2007) [Kenny]: Shot to death by Joel Marsh Garland or David Warshofsky. *''The Brave One[[The Brave One (2007)| '(2007)]] [Sandy Combs]: Shot in the throat by Jodie Foster, after Larry shoots An Nguyen in a convenience store. *I Sell the Dead' '(2008)' [''Willie Grimes]: Decapitated with a guillotine (off-camera); he later returns as a zombie. *''Cabin Fever 2: Spring Fever[[Cabin Fever 2: Spring Fever (2009)| '(2009)]] [Bill the Water Truck Driver]: Dies of the flesh-eating virus after collapsing in a diner. *Bitter Feast' '(2010)' [''William Coley]: Hit in the back with an axe. *''Vanishing on 7th Street'' (2010) [Bike Messenger]: Killed by shadows. *''You're Next (2011) ''[Erik Harson]: Hacked to death with an machette (off-camera) by L.C. Holt; the scene cuts away just as L.C. strikes. His body is shown again later on when Sharni Vinson discovers him. *''Jug Face'' (2013) [Sustin]: Torn to shreds (off-screen) by the supernatural force from the pit, when it strikes out indiscriminately after being denied its proper sacrifice. *''Riding Shotgun'' (Short, 2013) [Countryma]: Eaten by a zombie. *''Pod'' (2015) [Smith]: Killed (off-screen) by the creature after he discovered a body in the living room. *''We Are Still Here'' (2015) [Jacob Lewis]: While being possessed by one of the demons of the house, he stabs himself in the eye with a fire poker while Barbara Crampton, Lisa Marie (I) and Andrew Sensenig watch in horror. *''The Mind's Eye (2015)'' [Mike Connors]: Shot in the head (off camera) by Noah Segan when he tries to kill Michael A. LoCiero while his son (Graham Skipper) watch in horror. *''Body'' (2015) [Arthur]: Bludgeoned to death by Alexandra Turshen after he falls down a staircase to kill Helen Rogers. *'[[In a Valley of Violence (2016) |''In a Valley of Violence (2016) ]][Roy]: Throat slashed and drowned by Ethan Hawke in the bathtub. *The Stakelander (2016)' [''Biggs]: Bitten to death by a vampire. *''Girlfriend's Day'' (2017) [Taft]: Bleeds out in Bob Odenkirk's arms after being stabbed off-screen. *''Psychopaths'' (2017) [Starkweather]: Electrocuted *''The Ranger'' (2018) [Uncle Pete]: Accidentally shot by his niece (Jete Laurence), causing him to fall over a cliff. His death is seen in Chloe Levine's flashback. *'[[The Dead Don't Die (2019)|''The Dead Don't Die (2019)]]' [''Danny Perkins]: Eaten alive by zombies. He later appears as a zombie and is shot in the head by Bill Murray. TV Deaths *''The Strain: Runaways ''(2014) [Jack Noon]: Drained of all his blood by Jack Kesy Video Game Deaths *''Until Dawn[[Until Dawn (2015)| '(2015)']] [The Stranger]: Decapitated by Ella Lentini, while Noah Fleiss looks on in horror. His headless body is later discovered dangling from a hook by Brett Dalton and Hayden Panettiere during the finale; his head is cannibalized by the Wendigo-possessed Rami Malek during the credits if Rami survived the game. Gallery 7901920 orig.png|Larry Fessenden in ''Cabin Fever 2: Spring Fever Fessenden, Larry Fessenden, Larry Fessenden, Larry Fessenden, Larry Fessenden, Larry Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by virus Category:Death scenes by axe Category:Death scenes by being torn in half Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by stabbing in eye Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by vampire bite Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by robot attack Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by accidental impalement Category:Death scenes by plane crash Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by falling object Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Ti West Movies Category:Actors who died in Guillermo del Toro Movies Category:Actors who died in Adam Wingard Movies Category:People who died in a Cabin Fever film Category:Actors who died in Neil Jordan Movies Category:The Strain Cast Members Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Actors who died in Jim Jarmusch Movies Category:Fangoria Chainsaw Award Nominees Category:Fangoria Chainsaw Award Winners Category:Video Game Stars Category:Death scenes by accidental shooting